


I love you too, husband.

by SetYourGoalsx7



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Wedding, Wedding, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetYourGoalsx7/pseuds/SetYourGoalsx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine talk living arrangements and Kurt stumbles upon an item he didn't realize he missed so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you too, husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this fairly quick. It was kind of stuck in my head for awhile and I had to get out. Sorry if there's some grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't have a lot of time to edit my works.

Kurt felt like his confession to get Blaine back (again), actually having Blaine back, and being officially married to Blaine all happened in the span of 10 minutes. He feels like his life has been nothing but a blur the past few days and finally everything is coming to a standstill. He looks around the barn, at the lights that _he_ strung up, having no realization at the time that he was decorating for his own wedding.

His eyes fall on his dad, dancing crazily with Carole, and Kurt can’t help but smile to himself. He sees Blaine’s mom, having moved on from Puck and is now dancing with a man Kurt doesn’t recognize as she sips on what is probably her 10th cocktail in the past hour. His eyes are still roaming around the barn, searching for someone in particular. A man. A beautiful 5 ft 8 man that stole his heart all those years ago and has since refused to lessen his grip even just a little bit.

Instead, Kurt’s eyes land on Sam as he dances enthusiastically with Rachel, both of their smiles never fading. Kurt makes his way over to the newfound couple and they both turn to him with a grin.

“Have you seen Blaine?” He asked the blond haired boy.

“Yeah, he said he needed some air, took a step outside I think.” Sam replied, never stopping his dancing even as he pointed to the outside of the barn.

Kurt nodded and made his way outside into the fresh air. He could immediately feel the difference in temperature on his reddened face. He looked around until he spotted a familiar figure. A figure he could recognize anywhere. A figure he could never forget, not that he ever wanted to. He made his way closer and took a seat on the bench next to the rest of his life.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Kurt tells him. The wind picks up a bit and Kurt wraps his arms around himself.

“I just needed a breather.” Blaine replied. Blaine noticed the way Kurt shivered at the wind chill and immediately moved closer and wrapped his own arms around his husband.

“You okay?” Kurt asked concerned. He’d hate to find out Blaine has regrets about this whole thing. It was extremely spontaneous, even for them. “You’re not having… regrets or anything right?”

Blaine could immediately hear the nervous undertone in Kurt’s voice. It’s something that he doesn’t hear very often and he instantly reassures his husband. “None, whatsoever. I’ve always wanted to marry you Kurt. This is something I will _never_ regret.” Blaine finishes with a quick peck to Kurt’s lips. “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you, too.” Kurt adds with a smile. “Something’s stewing in that brain of yours though.” Kurt says as he taps on Blaine’s head.

Blaine furrows his brows in a thinking gesture before he starts to speak. “Nothing bad, I promise. I’m just thinking about living arrangements.”

“Is it lame to be married and still live with your parents?” Kurt asks with a laugh.

Blaine laughs with him as he thinks it over. “I mean, technically you don’t live with your parents. It’s just a temporary living arrangement while you’re here.”

“This is something else we need to talk about. Once this is all over, what do we do? I mean, you love the Warbler’s but… my whole life is in New York.” Kurt says a little sadly. “Well, not my _whole_ life.” Kurt adds as he grips Blaine’s hand.

“Well, New York hasn’t exactly been the best to me.” Blaine says a little sadly. He sees Kurt’s smile falter a bit too. “But, maybe it’ll be a fresh start for me. Forget NYADA, not like I’d be able to go back anyway, but there are plenty of other schools I can apply to. And we’re married now. _Married!_ I think we can make this work.”

Kurt all but jumps at Blaine and plants a giant kiss onto his lips. “I love you so much. We both learned a lot while we were apart, and I really think this time will be different. In a good way.”

“In the best way.” Blaine agrees. “But I do have one small request.”

“What’s that?”

“Do you think maybe we could try and find a new place together? I kind of feel like the loft is haunted of our past. I want to start fresh with you.” Blaine asks nervously.

“Sounds like a plan to me, husband.” Kurt replies with a smile. “But for now, we are limited to a bedroom in my parent’s house.”

“As long as we’re together.” Blaine grins before leaning in for a kiss. “And you help me move the rest of my crap out of my previous place.”

* * *

 

All of Blaine’s stuff from his previous apartment was either being thrown into Kurt’s bedroom back home, thrown into storage, or thrown into a dumpster. In Kurt’s opinion, most of it should be thrown into a dumpster. They had a few days before their honeymoon was to begin, so they were finishing up moving Blaine out.

“What are you going to do with all the furniture?” Kurt asked as he placed the last of Blaine’ CD’s and movies into a box with the appropriate label.

“The landlord told me he would give me my security deposit back in full if I left it so, I might as well. Less work for us anyway.” Blaine replied as he took out a new box of garbage bags.

Kurt hummed in agreement before accepting a bag Blaine was giving him. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, could you go through the dresser drawers and just throw everything in that bag. I’ll sort through it all whenever. I just want to empty them quickly.”

“Yes, sir.” Kurt mock saluted as he sauntered past Blaine into the bedroom, but not before planting a kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

Kurt made his way into what used to Blaine and Dave’s room, not that he really wanted that image. He opened the drawers of the dresser and got to work. He was grabbing handfuls of whatever crap Blaine had stored in these drawers and was throwing it into the bag. The top drawer was almost empty when his hand landed on something familiar.

He pulled the velvet box from the drawer and he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He had the box flat in his palm and was just staring at it. He knew what lay inside the box but all he could think about in this moment is what he broke.

He moved to open the box, his hands shaking. He lifted up the top to reveal… nothing. It’s empty and Kurt is beyond confused. He’s just staring when he hears Blaine enter the room.

“Hey, so I was thinking- Kurt?” Blaine see’s what lies in his husband’s hand. And he knows the reason why Kurt has a blank stare on his face.

“Where is it? Why isn’t it in here, Blaine? Where did it go?!” Kurt starts asking frantically. He needs answers, and he needs them now.

“Kurt, relax.” Blaine moves to grab Kurt’s wrists to get him to stop pacing the room and have him calm down. He pulls up one of Kurt’s hands and places it on his chest. He pushes his hand so he can feel the outline of the object in question.

“What?”

“I have it, Kurt.” Blaine reassures him. He pulls the ring, which is attached to a thin black lanyard wrapped around his neck, from underneath his shirt. “It’s right here.”

“Have you been wearing it all this time? Since… everything?” He needs to know.

“No, not _everything_. But, since you came back. The second I saw you in Scandals Kurt, _god_ that knocked me off my game big time. I just had to have you close to me anyway I could at the time.” Blaine tells him honestly. He takes Kurt’s hand again and leads him over to sit on the bed but doesn’t release his hand. “As soon as you told me you came back here for me, I wanted to run right back to you. But I couldn’t. I wasn’t ready for that. _We_ weren’t ready for that. I knew it upset you that I was dating Dave, and I hated that it did. But I needed to try and move on Kurt. And I was, until all this. I think I knew deep down I was going to end up right here, with you. But I think the space was good. I think everything is going to be so much better for us now.”

Kurt had to wipe away some of the fallen tears that escaped during Blaine’s mini-speech. Blaine joined him and carefully swept away a few tears. “He never questioned why you were wearing an engagement ring around your neck?”

“He never saw it.”

“But-“

Kurt didn’t need to finish his thought for Blaine to know where he was going with it. “I never felt truly comfortable around Dave to do anything with him. He wanted to but, I just couldn’t.”

“But you lived together? You had to have been somewhat comfortable with him.”

“I needed a place to live, he was my boyfriend… it made sense at the time. It doesn’t matter anyway.” Blaine told him.

Kurt let all this information sink in. He felt a _little_ better about Blaine and Dave’s relationship knowing nothing intimate went on, but he still saw red thinking about it.

“I believe this-“ Blaine started as he removed the necklace from around his neck. “Belongs to you.” He continued as he placed it around Kurt’s neck.

Kurt stared down as the ring lay against his heart. He pushed it in until he knew there would be an outline on his skin even if it would fade within the minute.

“I love you more than I can even comprehend, Blaine.” And Kurt has never said anything more honest in his life.

“I know. I feel the same way about you. I sometimes feel like my heart is going to just pop right out of my chest when I think about all the love I have for you, Kurt.”

Kurt couldn’t help the watery smile that appeared on his face. He let out a little laugh as he launched himself at Blaine, hugging him with everything in him. “I love you.” Kurt whispered into his ear.

“I love you too, _husband_.”


End file.
